


Esőcseppek (prológus)

by marysidehouse



Series: A könyvmoly és a mókamester [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4. év nyara, F/M, Fremione - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione, a negyedik utáni nyár végét a Grimmauld tér 12-es szám alatt tölti a Weasley családdal, Harryvel és Siriusszal. Amikor elindul otthonról, nem is sejti, hogy milyen izgalmas hetek várnak rá az ismeretlen házban. Arra pedig főleg nem számít, hogy valaha értelmes beszélgetésben lesz része a Weasley ikrek agytrösztjével, Freddel, egy esős, nyári estén.A könyvmoly és a mókamester c. sorozatom prológusa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: A könyvmoly és a mókamester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584001
Kudos: 9





	Esőcseppek (prológus)

**Author's Note:**

> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszik ez a történet, írjatok kommentet és nyomjatok szívecskét.
> 
> Jó olvasást:  
> Mary

[ ](https://ibb.co/9n1NpGW)

**_Esőcseppek (Prológus)_ **

Hermione Granger nem szégyellte beismerni, hogy megijedt és ledöbbent, amikor először tette be a lábát a Grimmauld tér 12-es szám alá. A Weasley család otthonán kívül korábban még sosem járt másik varázslócsalád házában, főleg nem egy olyan ősi és nemes, aranyvérű családéban, mint amilyen a Black família volt. A troll lábú esernyőtartók, a halott házimanó fejek a falakon, és a néhai Mrs. Black rikácsolása a sárvérűekről és a vérárulókról, megdermesztették a lány lelkét; egyáltalán nem erre számított, amikor Mr. Weasley elment érte a mugli világba.

A ház maga alapvetően kellemes hely lett volna, ha a falak nem ontják magukból a fekete mágia kellemetlen vibrálását, ami az elmúlt évszázad során beléjük ivódott. Persze, főleg napközben, el tudott vonatkoztatni ezektől a dolgoktól, hiszen örült neki, hogy újra láthatta a Weasley klánt, Harryt és természetesen a házurát, Sirius Blacket is. A nyár nagy részét a mugli világban töltötte a családjával, és már nagyon hiányzott neki, hogy mágusok között lehessen.

Harmadik napja volt a Grimmauld téren, amikor Mrs. Weasley kitalálta, hogy ideje kitakarítaniuk rendesen a házat. A Weasley matriarcha úgy gondolta, hogy ha Dumbledore ennyire főhadiszállásnak akarta használni az épületet, akkor az volt a minimum, hogy tiszta és lakható menedékházzá teszik.

Amikor a feladatokat osztották szét, Sirius megmutatta Hermionénak a könyvtárszobát, ami azonnal, teljesen magával ragadta a fiatal boszorkányt. Hatalmas volt és rengeteg könyvnek adott otthont. Siriust természetesen megnevettette a lány lelkesedése, és felajánlotta neki, hogy ha van hozzá kedve, kiválogathatja a fekete mágiás könyveket a normális mágikus könyvek és a szépirodalom közül. Sirius sosem rajongott az olvasásért, persze ha kellett, elolvasott bármit, és a Roxfortos évei során is többször rávette magát mélyrehatóbb tanulásra, de sosem tartotta szórakoztatónak az olvasást. Éppen ezért érthető, hogy eszébe sem volt rendet rakni a könyvtárban az elmúlt év során, amit a házban töltött, bujkálva.

Hermione ellenben örömmel fészkelte be magát a helyiségbe, hiszen élt-halt a könyvekért, és jobb feladatot nem is találhatott volna magának, mint hogy kiválogassa a használható könyveket Bellatrix Lestrange és a többi vérmániás, sötét varázsló szemete közül, majd ábécé sorrendbe rendezze őket téma csoportok szerint. Mivel nem varázsolhatott iskolán kívül, így kénytelen volt mindent, egyesével leportalanítani, majd manuálisan csoportokba rendezni a használható könyveket, és dobozokba tenni a felesleges példányokat. Fárasztó feladat volt, de Hermione kitartóan csinálta. Olyannyira belemerült a munkába, hogy csak a főétkezéseken jelent meg a konyhában, aminek természetesen Mrs. Weasley nem örült, de a második napon lemondóan beletörődött.

Végül, a harmadik napon, befejezte a munkát, majd sóhajtva végignézett a mahagóni könyvespolcokon. Szép, katonás sorban álltak rajtuk a könyvek, témák szerint, betűrendbe rendezve. Hermione büszkén elmosolyodott. Persze, mivel több, mint öt, nagyobb dobozt töltött meg felesleges könyvekkel, így maradtak üres polcok, de legalább a márvány íróasztalról, a kanapé melletti kis asztalról és az ablakok alól eltűntek a könyvstócok. Hermione vetett még egy utolsó, elégedett pillantást a munkájára, mielőtt kiment a konyhába ebédelni.

A többiek már az asztalnál ültek. Ginny Harryvel és Ronnal beszélgetett, Percy az egyik rendtaggal, akit Hermione nem ismert, kokettált a minisztérium új rendeletéről, az ikrek összedugták a fejüket és halkan kuncogtak valamin, Mr. Weasley Siriusszal beszélgetett és közben, félszemmel a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta, Mrs. Weasley pedig tálalta az ebédet. Amikor Hermione belépett, érezte, hogy mindenki rászegezte a tekintetét egy pillanatra, de amint leült Harry mellé, az ikrekkel szemben, mindenki visszatért ahhoz, amit korábban csinált... mindenki, leszámítva Fredet és George-ot. Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, amikor az ikrek suttogóra fogták. Alapvetően kedvelte őket, de tudta, hogy ha ilyen hangon szólaltak meg, semmi jóra nem számíthatott tőlük.

– Hermione – üdvözölte derűsen Fred.

– Téged is látni? – kérdezte vigyorogva George.

– Már azt hittük, rád dőlt az egyik könyvespolc – cukkolta Fred, mire Hermione ismét megforgatta a szemeit.

– Vagy megfulladtál a rengeteg portól, amit Sirius perverz ősei hagytak hátra – fűzte hozzá George, Fred pedig felnevetett.

– Ez jó volt, Georgie – dicsérte vigyorogva az öccsét.

– Képzeljétek, jól vagyok – válaszolta Hermione mosolyogva – És rá sem ismernétek a könyvtárra, olyan rendet csináltam – tette hozzá büszkén, és öntudatlanul kihúzta magát.

– Szólhattál volna – vont vállat Fred.

– És segítünk – kacsintott rá George.

– Mégis miben? – nevetett fel Hermione – Életemben nem láttam még a kezetekben könyvet – emelte ki.

– Az lehet – emelte ki vigyorogva Fred.

– De ellenben veled, mi már varázsolhatunk iskolán kívül – húzta el George a mézesmadzagot a lány orra előtt.

Hermione fújt egyet.

– Most már késő – mondta végül, majd vállat vont. – Ti mit csináltatok a napokban? – érdeklődte.

– A kertet tettük rendbe. Ron és Harry is segítettek – magyarázta Fred.

– Minden csupa gaz volt, ráadásul a törpék is ellepték az egészet – fintorodott el George.

– Utáljuk a törpéket – rázta ki a hideg Fredet.

– Miért? – kíváncsiskodott Hermione.

Előző nyáron, amikor az Odúban töltött néhány hetet, segített törpétleníteni a kertet, és annyira nem gondolta nagy ördöngösségnek ezt a feladatot.

– Mert harapnak – emelte ki Fred.

– És karmolnak is – tette hozzá George.

– És a rikácsolásukat még nem is említettem – mondta Fred, és a kezével vehemensen nyomatékosított.

– Túldramatizáljátok – nevetett fel Hermione – Tavaly én is segítettem törpétleníteni, és érdekes módon engem egyik sem harapott meg.

– Attól még nem kell a képünkbe dörgölni – fintorodott el George, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Lehet, Hermione több türelemmel bánt velük, mint mi – vont vállat végül az idősebbik iker.

– Az biztos – szólt közbe Mrs Weasley, és letett egy hatalmas tál krumplipürét az asztalközepére – Ti úgy kiabáltok azokkal a szerencsétlenekkel, hogy csoda, hogy csak ennyire haraptak meg. Attól, mert nem szívesen látott vendégek a kertben, lehetnétek velük kicsit türelmesebbek – mondta az ikreknek, mire a két varázsló szinkronban felnevetett.

Ebéd közben végül Ron és Harry is észrevette Hermione jelenlétét, és bevonták a beszélgetésükbe Ginnyvel, az ikrek pedig visszatértek a saját susmogásukhoz, amint Hermione már nem figyelt oda rájuk. Beszélgettek a suliról, Ginny új frizurájáról és a kviddicsről, ami igaz nem tartozott Hermione kedvenc témái közé, de ettől függetlenül szívesen hallgatta a többiek gondolatait.

Délután Ginny és a fiúk kimentek a kertbe kviddicsezni. A padláson találtak egy készletet és néhány régi seprűt, és megjött hozzá a kedvük. Persze Sirius és Mr. Weasley megtiltotta nekik, hogy túl magasra repüljenek, de ettől függetlenül élvezték a játékot. Hermione egy darabig nézte őket, de amikor eleredt az eső, inkább bevonult a könyvtárba. Tudta, hogy a barátait a legkevésbé sem zavarta a játékban az időjárás, de ő köszönte szépen, szeretett száraz maradni.

A könyvtárban ismét elégedettség járta át, miközben magához vette az egyik átváltoztatástanról szóló kötetet, amit már rakodás közben kinézett magának. Este kilencig olvasott, majd kiment a konyhába vacsorázni. Beszélgetett egy keveset Harryvel és Ronnal, de miután megette a szendvicsét, amit Mrs. Weasley készített neki, elnézését kért mindenkitől, jó éjszakát kívánt és félrevonult a szobájába.

Megágyazott, és előkészítette a pipere holmijait, amit a fürdéshez szokott használni, karöltve a pizsamájával és a puha, fehér törülközőjével. Felvette a mályvaszínű, bolyhos fürdőköpenyét, és már indult volna zuhanyozni, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján, és néhány pillanattal később Ginny be is lépett a helyiségbe.

– Zavarhatlak, Hermione? – kérdezte mosolyogva a vörös hajú boszorkány, Hermione pedig bólintott. Ginny boldogan beljebb ment, és becsukta maga mögött a szobaajtót, mielőtt kényelembe helyezte magát Hermione ágyán.

– Mit szeretnél, Ginny? – érdeklődte a barna hajú boszorkány.

Ginny sóhajtott egyet, majd eldőlt Hermione ágyán. A plafont kezdte bámulni, és látszott rajta, hogy próbálja összeszedni a gondolatait.

– Ron az előbb cukkolt az új pizsamám miatt. Szerinte túl gyerekes – kezdte – És Harry bevédett.

– És? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Hermione – Harry mindig leállítja Ront, ha túl lő a célon – emlékeztette rá.

– Jó, de ez most fura volt – sóhajtotta Ginny – Harry végig engem nézett, miközben leállította Ront, és a végén megjegyezte, hogy jól áll a rózsaszín, sárkányos pizsi – hadarta.

– Csak kedves akart lenni – vont vállat Hermione – Harry egyik főerénye, hogy kedves.

– Jó, tudom, de akkor is, olyan furcsa volt.

– Lehet, tetszel neki – jegyezte meg kuncogva Hermione – Mármint sosem mondott semmit, de te nagyon szép lány vagy, és Harry sem vak.

– Kétlem – rázta meg a fejét Ginny – Pár napja hallottam, ahogy Ronnak ecsetelte, hogy milyen szép volt Cho Chang, amikor legutóbb az Abszol úton összetalálkoztak vele a Czikornyai és Patza előtt – mesélte mérgesen – Cho Chang minden, csak nem szép – morogta, mire Hermione felnevetett.

– Szóval utálod Cho-t, mert tetszik neked Harry – emelte ki vigyorogva Hermione, mire Ginny felült, megragadta Hermione kispárnáját és a boszorkányhoz vágta.

Hermione mosolyogva elkapta a párnát, az ölébe tette és rákönyökölt.

– Tudom, hogy kedveled őt – mondta határozottan Hermione, mire Ginny megint sóhajtott egyet.

A fiatalabbik boszorkány már válaszolt volna, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. A két lány összenézett egy pillanatra, és Hermione már beinvitálta volna az idegent, de akkor hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó és Fred belépett a szobába. Csak egy fehér törülközőt viselt a dereka körül, a haja pedig még nyirkos volt, szóval nyilvánvaló, hogy épp csak végzett a zuhanyzással.

Hermione csodálkozva bámulta a fiút. Mégis mióta volt Fred Weasley ilyen... dögös? Az izmai, amiket főként a kviddicsnek köszönhetett, a lány véleménye szerint, tökéletesek voltak. A hasa kockás volt, és a mell- és hátizmai is kidolgozottak voltak. Ráadásul a látványt megkoronázta az is, hogy néhány helyen még cseppekben látszódott a testén a víz.

– Ginny, sejtettem, hogy itt talállak – mosolyodott el Fred – Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy anya hová tette azt a kosár tiszta ruhát, amivel egész délelőtt mászkált? – kérdezte, majd Hermionéra pillantott, és biccentett neki – Szia, Hermione. Mizu?

Ez Hermionét hirtelen kirántotta a transzból, amit Fred kellemes látványa okozott nála, majd erőt vett magán, és válaszolt.: – Minden a legnagyobb rendben – mondta határozottan.

– Csini a fürdőköpenyed – húzta a lányt játékosan, és egy szívdöglesztő mosollyal jutalmazta. Hermione viszonozta a mosolyt, és próbált nem figyelni arra, hogy mennyire elpirult.

– Köszönöm – válaszolta még mindig mosolyogva, majd végül lesütötte a szemét, mire Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd ismét Ginnyre fókuszált.

– Szóval, tudod, hol vannak a ruhák? Kellene a pizsamám – kérdezte ismét Fred. Ginny végül bólintott.

– Anya felvitte a szobájukba – magyarázta a lány – Asszem, a komódra tette.

– Kösz, Gin – mondta mosolyogva Fred, majd Hermionéra kacsintott, mielőtt kiment.

– Szóval – kezdte percekkel később, elnyújtva Hermione. Próbálta megtörni azt a bizonyos _„asszem belezúgtam a bátyádba”_ jellegű kínos csendet – Holnap eljössz velem az Abszol útra megvenni a tanszereket?

– Persze – mosolyodott el Ginny – Harry és Ron már mindent megvettek, szóval le vagyunk maradva – tette hozzá kuncogva.

– Tudom – emelte ki Hermione – Ott látták Cho-t – emlékeztette rá Ginnyt, mire a vörös lány horkantott egyet.

– Ne is beszéljünk arról a felfuvalkodott, kínai tyúkról – forgatta meg a szemeit. – Csúnya is meg minden.

– Ginny szereti Harryt – dalolta Hermione, mire Ginny kiöltötte a nyelvét – Nem is ismered Cho-t, szóval nincs más indokod rá, hogy sértegesd – emelte ki Hermione.

– Jó, tényleg az zavar, hogy Harrynek tetszik – adta be a derekát Ginny – De azt nem tudom, hogy én mit gondolok Harryről – vont vállat.

– Dehogy nem, csak nem akarod tudni – mutatott rá Hermione.

– Visszatérhetünk erre máskor? – kérte Ginny, és ásított egyet.

– Persze – biztosította Hermione – Hánykor induljunk holnap?

– Tíz körül? – vette fel Ginny.

– Legyen – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Majd reggelinél megkérdezzük a többieket, hátha valakinek még hiányzik valamije, és eljönne velünk – vont vállat Ginny.

– És Siriust is megkérdezhetjük, hogy nincs-e szüksége valamire – emelte ki Hermione – Biztos szörnyű lehet, hogy egész nap itt kell kuksolnia.

– Az biztos – értett egyet Ginny – Ez nagyon jó ötlet, Hermione.

– Tudom – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Jó éjt – köszönt el ásítva Ginny, majd felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Neked is – mondta Hermione, majd figyelte, ahogy a fiatalabb boszorkány becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Végül néhány perccel később elment fürdeni. Gyorsan letusolt és fogat mosott, majd visszament a szobájába.

Fáradt volt, és nem vágyott másra csak, hogy aludhasson... persze a viharnak más tervei voltak. Órákon át forgolódott az ágyában, és tíz percenként megugrott, amikor feldörrent az ég. Kislánykora óta gyűlölte a vihart. Maga az eső és a villámlás nem zavarta volna, de az égzengés akaratán kívül, mindig megállította benne egy pillanatra az ütőt. Hiába voltak legalább húszan, szétszórva a házban, Hermione mégis remegett a takarója alatt. Megpróbált az esőcseppek ritmusos kopogására koncentrálni, és kicsit el is lazult ettől, de aztán, amikor már majdnem sikerült elaludnia, távolról meghallotta a morajlást, ami a következő dörgés előjele volt. Hermione sejtette, hogy ez hangosabb lesz, mint a többi, és ahogy erre gondolt ráébredt, hogy erre valószínűleg a házúrnője is fel fog ébredni. Ettől a gondolattól keserűen felnevetett; nem hiányzott az estéjéhez, hogy Walburga Black rázendítsen a sárvérűzésre. Ennek ellenére nem mozdult meg, csak még jobban magára húzta a pehelypaplanját, és reménykedett benne, hogy nem válik rosszabbá a helyzet. Persze ez hiú ábrándnak bizonyult. A következő dörgés sokkal közelebbről csendült fel, Hermione pedig a fejére húzta a takarót. Ha tehette volna, levédi a szobát egy disaudio bűbájjal, de nem varázsolhatott, megkérni pedig nem akart rá senkit. Szégyellte, hogy tizenöt éves létére félt a vihartól. Egyedül Harry tudott erről a félelméről, de mivel ő sem varázsolhatott még iskolán kívül, így Hermione beletörődött, hogy nem fog aludni ezen az éjszakán.

Kevesebb, mint húsz perccel később az ég akkorát reccsent, hogy még az ablakok is beleremegtek. Hermione frusztráltan felnyögött, miután kirázta a hideg, majd dühösen felmordult, amikor meghallotta odalentről a károgó hangot. _„Sárvérűek, mocskos véráruló fattyúk! Beszennyezik a nemes Black család házát!”_ Hermione az első este még magára vette a néhai boszorkány szavait, de Sirius meggyőzte róla, hogy az anyja teljesen hibbant volt életében is, nem hogy halálában, szóval Hermione végül megtanulta elengedni ezeket a sértéseket a füle mellett. 

Végül megelégelte a forgolódást és Mrs. Black rikácsolását, ezért felült az ágyban. Tudta, hogy a vele egy szinten lévők inkább levédik a szobájukat egy disaudio bűbájjal, mintsem, hogy felkeljenek és elhallgattassák a vénasszony portréját. Harry, Ginny és Ron pedig hiába nem varázsolhattak, egy szinttel feljebb aludtak, ráadásul a folyosó végén; szóval ők valószínűleg felét sem hallották annak, amit Hermione. A papucsát kezdte keresni a lábával a földön, de nem találta, ezért mérgesen felpattant nélküle. Ahogy a hideg kőpadló hozzáért a lábához, felszisszent, és sietve odalépett a szekrényhez, ami előtt ott felejtette a papucsát. Gyorsan belebújt, majd magára kapta a fürdőköntösét, mielőtt lesietett a földszintre, hogy belefojtsa a szót abba a felfuvalkodott aranyvérűbe.

Amint Hermione leért, Black észrevette, és még hevesebb sárvérűzésbe kezdett, de amint a lány durván elé rántotta a függönyét, elhallgatott.

– Elég volt belőled mára! – morogta Hermione a nem létező bajsza alatt. A portré egy darabig még jajveszékelt, hogy nem lát semmit, de végül rájött, hogy Hermione nem fogja elhúzni a drapériát, szóval beletörődött, hogy csendben kellett maradnia.

Hermione egy pillanatig még fogta a sötétzöld anyagot, és közben eldöntötte, hogy nem megy vissza a szobájába. Úgysem tudott volna aludni, és úgy érezte, hogy felesleges volt forgolódnia; attól csak megfájdult a háta. Szóval sóhajtott egyet, és elindult a könyvtárszobába. Úgy gondolta, hogy beletelepszik az egyik fotelbe, és folytatja a könyvét az átváltoztatástanról.

Fred eközben szintén küzdött az alvással. Egy szobában voltak George-dzsal és frusztrálta, hogy a fiatalabbik iker édesdeden aludt az ágyában. Nem értette, hogy George-ot, miért nem zavarta a tomboló vihar és a hangos dörgés, hiszen őt felettébb idegesítette, hogy váratlanul felzendült az ég. Igaz, már varázsolhatott iskolán kívül, de az elmúlt évek során annyira megszokta, hogy nem csinálhatja, hogy néha még elfelejtette. Sokszor George emlékeztette rá, habár voltak alkalmak, amikor ő juttatta George eszébe, hogy megtehették. Szóval, ha akarja könnyűszerrel levédhette volna a szobát egy disaudió bűbájjal, de eszébe sem jutott. Próbált belemerülni a gondolataiba, új csínyeket és varázsvicc termékeket kitalálni, de valahányszor jött egy jó ötlete, a pufogó zaj megzavarta, és seperc alatt kihalt belőle a kreativitás. Végül megelégelte ezt a helyzetet. Kibotorkált a szobából, majd lement a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy bögre, forró teát; remélte, hogy utána sikerül majd elaludnia.

Hermione egy darabig olvasott, de amint a vihar még jobban elkezdett tombolni, frusztráltan letette a dohányzóasztalra a könyvet, majd felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Nem tudta, hogy volt ehhez bátorsága, korábban soha nem mert közel merészkedni az ablakhoz ilyen időben, de most mégis így tett. Figyelte, ahogy a villámok lidérces fénnyel megvilágították a környéket. A szél szinte kitekerte a vén platánfákat, amik a járdát szegélyezték, és Hermione elborzadva figyelte, ahogy a falevelek és a mugli gyorsételek csomagoló anyaga, ide-oda repült a levegőben.

Fred lassan leért a földszintre, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Mrs. Black portréját valaki letakarta. Utálta a vén boszorkány megjegyzéseit, és örült neki, hogy nem kellett hallgatnia, ahogy mindenféle véráruló patkánynak titulálja. Először nem tudta, hogy ki némíthatta el a portrét, de ahogy elhaladt a könyvtárszoba nyitott ajtaja előtt, megpillantotta Hermionét az ablaknál. A lány háttál állt, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki meghallotta a varázsló lépteit. Fred azon tűnődött, hogy miért volt ébren Hermione, miközben kiment a konyhába. Miután feltette a teavizet forrni, és lelebegtetett egy bögrét a szekrényből, elhatározta, hogy visz egyet Hermionénak is. A lány láthatóan legalább annyira utálta a vihart, mint ő, és mivel nem olvasott, Fred úgy gondolta, talán nem bánja majd a váratlan társaságot.

– Szia, bejöhetek? – kérdezte Fred, majd lassan belépett a könyvtárszobába, de még nem ment közelebb Hermionéhoz.

A lány lassan megfordult a hanghatására, és a fiúra pillantott. Csíkos pizsamát viselt, a haja kócos volt és a kezében egy ezüsttálcát tartott rajta két bögrével, kiskanállal, tejkiöntővel és kockacukor tartóval. Hermione akarata ellenére elmosolyodott. Véleménye szerint Fred igazán aranyos látványt nyújtott.

– Fred! – üdvözölte meglepetten. – Te teát hoztál nekem? – kérdezte meghatódva.

Fred meglepetten összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor a lány a nevén nevezte, de nem jegyezte meg. Úgy gondolta, hogy csak egy ügyes tipp volt, mint mindenki más esetében.

– Láttam, hogy itt vagy – mondta inkább kíváncsiskodás helyett a vörös hajú varázsló – És azt gondoltam, talán jólesne egy forró tea.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, majd visszasétált a kanapéhoz, amikor Fred letette a dohányzóasztalra a tálcát.

– Ez igazán figyelmes tőled, Fred – mondta hálásan Hermione, és miután a fiú leült, elvette az egyik bögrét a tálcáról, és elkezdte beízesíteni.

– Szívesen – mosolyodott el az idősebbik iker – Nem tudom, hogy szereted, ezért hoztam hozzá dolgokat – jegyezte meg, amikor látta, hogy Hermione a kezébe vette a tejkiöntőt.

– Semmi baj, tökéletes – mondta hálásan a lány. – Köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rám.

Fred biccentett.

– Nem nézted ki belőlem? – vonta fel játékosan a szemöldökét.

– De, csak nem gondoltam, hogy valaha megérem ezt – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Kikérem magamnak – vigyorgott Fred – Úriember vagyok – mondta, majd eszébe jutott a korábbi találkozásuk, és sóhajtott egyet – Ne haragudj a korábbiért.

– Ja, semmiség – legyintett Hermione, de közben akaratán kívül elpirult.

– Szokás szerint nem gondolkodtam – magyarázta Fred, és feszülten felnevetett.

– Nem probléma – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, majd végignézett Freden – Látom, megtaláltad a ruhás kosarat – emelte ki önelégülten.

– Igen, sikerült – forgatta meg a szemeit Fred.

– Helyes, nem akarjuk, hogy megfázz, vagy ilyesmi – mondta játékosan Hermione, Fred pedig felnevetett. Akármilyen hihetetlen volt, tetszett neki Hermione csipkelődő humora.

Hermione végül, amikor Fred nem válaszolt, belekortyolt a forró teába, majd jólesően felsóhajtott, ahogy átjárta a melegség.

– Nagyon finom – jegyezte meg.

– Örülök, hogy ízlik – mosolyodott el Fred. – Hogy hogy nem alszol? – kérdezte, mire Hermione az ablak felé biccentett. – Hát nekem is ez a bajom – mondta Fred.

– Na, és George? – tűnődött el a lány. Látta Freden, hogy még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy meg tudta őket különböztetni egymástól. Még mindig azt hitte, hogy csak tippelgetett, de persze egyikük sem jegyezte ezt meg.

– Alszik – mondta mérgelődve Fred.

– Jó neki – sóhajtotta Hermione.

– Az ember kitalál valami jót, erre felcsendül a villámlás, és vége mindennek – mérgelődött Fred, mire Hermione felnevetett. Fred felvonta szemöldökét, és feszélyezetten pillantott a boszorkányra. – Most meg min nevetsz? – érdeklődte. – Amikor viccet mondok, bezzeg nem nevetsz így.

– A villámot látod, a dörgést hallod – magyarázta Hermione, amint abba tudta hagyni a nevetést.

– Tök mindegy – mondta frusztráltan Fred, majd belekortyolt a teájába.

– Ezt magyarázd meg azoknak, akik ebből élnek – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Senki nem él abból, hogy ezt tudja – forgatta meg a szemeit Fred, mire Hermione még jobban kuncogott.

– Időjósokról még sosem hallottál? – kérdezte kihívóan.

– De, de tudtommal te nem hiszel a jóslástanban – nézett rá önelégülten Fred.

– Ezt meg honnan tudod? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Hermione.

– Csak mert nem szoktunk beszélgetni, attól még nem vagyok süket, Hermione. Harmadikos korodban az egész nagyterem attól zengett, hogy mennyire utálod Trewlaney-t – húzta az idegeit Fred.

– Haha – fintorodott el Hermione – Azért ennyire nem voltam hangos, de azt elhiszem, hogy a Griffendél asztalnál tényleg mindent lehetett hallani – nevetett fel – Az a nő egy rémálom. Akkor nagyon feszült voltam.

– Tudom – mondta vigyorogva Fred – Egyébként mi sem kedveljük őt túlzottan George-dzsal.

– De gondolom titeket nem nevezett tehetségtelennek – emelte ki Hermione – És nem mászott bele szánakozva az aurátokba.

– Nem, ilyesmit nem mondott ránk – rázta meg a fejét Fred – Nekünk csak megjósolta a halálunkat. Azt mondta harmadikos korunkban, hogy egyikünk meg fog hamarosan halni, mi meg persze azonnal beköptük McGalagonynak, aki megengedte, hogy leadjuk az óráját – magyarázta Fred megrökönyödve.

– Elmebeteg szipirtyó – fakadt ki Hermionéból.

– Teljesen hibbant – értett egyet Fred.

– Na, és szerinte mégis melykőtök fog meghalni? – vonta fel szkeptikusan a szemöldökét Hermione.

– Nem mondta – vont vállat Fred – De alapul véve, hogy végig szánakozva méregette George-ot, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy rám utalt.

– Még szerencse, hogy te sem hiszel a jóslástanban – emelte ki Hermione, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Hát az tuti – mondta vigyorogva.

– Kíváncsi leszek, idén ki fogja tanítani az SVK-t – tűnődött el Hermione.

– Az eddigiek után, én már semmin nem lepődök meg – vont vállat Fred – Mármint Lockhart, meg a tavalyi Százfűlé-főzetes halálfaló incidens után? Mi jön idén? Maga Tudodki?

– Ezzel ne viccelj, Fred! – szidta le Hermione a megjegyzéséért, majd sóhajtott egyet – Mondjuk, én már kezdem azt érezni, hogy ezeket a félnótás „tehetségeket” Dumbledore poénból veszi fel – vetette fel Hermione, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Dumbledore, mint csínytevő? – csillantak fel Fred szemei.

– Jó, rajtatok nem tesz túl – emelte ki Hermione – De ki tudja, lehet ez a bűnös kis élvezete, hogy ezen szórakozik – vont vállat.

– Ez logikus magyarázat lenne – értett egyet Fred.

– Persze ez csak egy teória – vont vállat Hermione, majd megitta az utolsó korty teáját. – Tényleg nagyon jólesett ez a tea, még egyszer köszönöm, hogy nekem is készítettél, Fred – mondta mosolyogva.

Fred viszonozta a mosolyt, és egy pillanatra belenézett a lány mogyoróbarna íriszeibe.

– Semmiség – mondta kedélyesen – Társaságban igazi teázni – vont vállat.

– Ez igaz – értett egyet Hermione, majd lassan félrenézett, amikor már nem bírta tartani a szemkontaktust Fred tengerkék tekintetével.

– Holnap megyünk az Abszol útra George-dzsal – kezdte társalogva Fred, mire Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét – Vennünk kell néhány dolgot. Van kedved velünk jönni? Tudom, hogy még nem vetted meg a tanszereidet.

– Igazából Ginnyvel mi is holnap akartunk menni, de persze – bólintott – Mehetünk együtt is – egyezett bele.

– Remek – mosolyodott el elégedetten a vörös hajú varázsló.

Hermione ásított egyet, majd a kandallón lévő aranyozott, porcelán órára pillantott.

– Lehet, meg kellene próbálkozunk az alvással? – vetette fel fáradtan a lány – Mármint Ginny tízkor indulni akar.

– Hajnali tízkor? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Fred, Hermione pedig felnevetett.

– A tíz óra már nem hajnal – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione.

– Nekem még az – makacskodott Fred – Alszunk vagy hét órát addig. Az semmi.

– Nekem az bőven elég – legyintett Hermione – Tanév közben örülök, ha alszom öt órát naponta.

– Az te vagy, Hermione – emlékeztette rá Fred – Én, ha tíz órát alszom is haldoklom – tette hozzá nevetve.

– Akkor menjünk aludni – zárta rövidre a lány, majd felállt és felnevetett – Nem akarjuk, hogy álmos és morcos legyél holnap – cukkolta.

Fred végül megforgatta a szemeit, de követte a példáját, majd biccentett Sipornak, amikor az kivitte az ezüsttálcát a helyiségből.

 _– Vérárulók és sárvérűek, beszennyezik az Úrnőm házat_ – hallották a manó dünnyögését, miután eltűnt az ajtóban.

– Néha úgy fel tudnám rúgni – morogta Fred, de amikor Hermione nem reagált rá, befejezte.

Csendben felsétáltak a lépcsőn, majd váltottak egy mosolyt, mielőtt Fred tovább ment a második szintre.

– Aludj jól, Hermione – mondta halkan Fred, majd suhintott egyet a lány szobája felé, kimondva egy disaudio bűbájt. A vihar még tombolt, szóval Hermione ezt látva hálásan elmosolyodott, mielőtt bement volna a szobájába.

– Köszönöm, Fred. Jó éjt – suttogta, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtaját.

***

A reggel meglepően normálisan indult. Az ikrek, Ginny és Hermione kilenckor már az asztalnál ültek, Mrs. Weasley legnagyobb meglepődésére.

– Mit terveztek? – érdeklődte gyanakodva az idősebb boszorkány, majd mindegyikük elé letett egy nagy adag zabkását.

– Elmegyünk az Abszol útra – hozta fel Ginny.

– Kivel? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Féltette őket, főleg Ginnyt.

– Mindannyian megyünk, anya – mondta Fred, és Hermione legnagyobb meglepetésére a fiú, Ronnal ellentétben, lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Ti már háromszor voltatok az elmúlt két hétben – vonta fel a szemöldökét Mrs. Weasley.

– Tudod, milyen feledékenyek vagyunk, anya – terelte a szót George.

– Igen, elfelejtettünk venni... – Fred megvakarta az állát – Pergament.

– Igen, és tintát – helyeselt George.

– Tudom, hogy sántikáltok valamiben, de Merlin a tanúm, ha megint első héten levelet kapok McGalagonytól, csúnya világot rendezek! – fenyegette őket, mire mindketten behúzták a nyakukat.

– Majd figyelünk rájuk Hermionéval – nyugtatta Ginny, mire Molly sóhajtott egyet.

– Tudom, kis drágám – mondta nyugodtabb hangon, és megcirógatta Ginny feje búbját – Tudom, hogy rátok számíthat az ember.

Már majdnem végeztek a reggelivel, amikor Ron diadalittasan belépett a helyiségbe néhány borítékkal, majd kihúzta magát, hogy mindenki észrevegye a mellkasán a prefektusi kitűzőt.

– Jó reggel, anya! – mondta vigyorogva Ron, majd biccentett a többieknek, és letette az asztalra a Roxfortos leveleket. Ginny, Hermione és az ikrek, természetesen, azonnal kiválogatták a sajátjukat.

– Ronald – hökkent meg boldogan Mrs. Weasley, ahogy észrevette a jelvényt a legkisebb fia mellkasán, majd kiabálni kezdett – Arthur! Gyere, ide nézz!

Nem telt bele egy percbe, és Mr. Weasley is belépett a konyhába. A kezében az aznapi Reggeli Próféta díszelgett, és látszott rajta, hogy nem rég kelhetett fel.

– Mi az, Molly? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire Mrs. Weasley mosolya még boldogabbá vált.

– Prefektus – cirógatta meg boldogan Ron arcát – A negyedik prefektus a családban! El sem merem hinni! – suttogta, és neki dőlt Mr. Weasleynek, amikor az megállt mögötte. – Ron, kis drágám, ez csodálatos! – lelkesítette a fiát – Prefektus leszel! Minden gyermekem az volt!

– Hé, és akkor mi mégis mik vagyunk, Freddel? Szomszédok? – méltatlankodott George, de Mrs. Weasley rá sem nézett. Előre hajolt, és szorosan magához ölelte Ront.

Fred és George hangosan öklendeztek anyjuk háta mögött, de Mrs. Weasley nem vette észre, vagy csak inkább nem akarta észrevenni.

– Na, és mit szeretnél? – kérdezte boldogan Mrs. Weasley Rontól, aki felvonta a szemöldökét. – Percy baglyot kapott, de az neked már van.

– Komolyan? Kapok valamit? – vonta fel még jobban a szemöldökét Ron; nem akart hinni a fülének.

– Persze, Ron – mondta az idősebb boszorkány, mintha egyértelmű lett volna. – Vehetünk neked egy új patkányt, hiszen nagyon szeretted Makeszt, vagy egy új dísztalárt... – Fred ezt hallva az anyja szavába vágott.

– Azt mi már vettünk neki – morogta savanyúképpel az idősebbik iker és megforgatta a szemeit. Hermione ezt hallva halkan felnevetett. Eszébe jutott Ron régi dísztalárja, és nem bírta ki nevetés nélkül az emléket.

– Kérhetek egy seprűt? – vetette fel Ron, figyelmen kívül hagyva a bátyjait és Hermionét. Amikor meglátta az édesanyja elkomolyodott arcát, kijavította magát. – Nem kell, hogy márkás legyen, vagy ilyesmi, csak új.

Tudta, hogy a seprű drága dolog volt, szóval álmodni sem mert egy márkásabb modellről.

– Hát persze, hogy megkapod drágám – mondta mosolyogva Mrs. Weasley, és újra megölelte Ront – De akkor nekem is készülődnöm kell! Elmegyünk mi is az Abszol útra! – mondta, majd meg egyszer megpuszilta Ron arcát, mielőtt kicsörtetett a konyhából és felsietett az emeletre. Mr. Weasley természetesen követte, de előtte ő is megpaskolta Ron vállát.

– Gratulálok, fiam – mondta a családfő, majd követte feleségét.

A távolból még hallották az idősebb boszorkány hitetlenkedő szavait.

– Prefektus, az én kicsi Ronnie-m... El vagyok ájulva.

Fred és George egymásra néztek, amint hallótávon kívül értek a szüleik, és újra kirobbant belőlük a nevetés.

– Nem baj, ha tőlünk nem kapsz puszit, Ron? – kérdezte megjátszott félénkséggel Fred.

– De, ha gondolod, szívesen pukedlizunk – tódította George.

– Hagyjátok már abba! – mérgelődött Ron.

– Különben, mi lesz? – kérdezte Fred, és egy gonosz vigyor terült el az arcán. – Büntetésbe küldesz minket?

– Imádnám, ha megpróbálná – nevetett fel harsányan George.

– Megteheti, ha nem vigyáztok magatokra! – vágott közbe Hermione, önelégülten vigyorogva.

Fred és George ismét összenéztek, és kontrollálatlan vihogásban törtek ki.

– Hagyd rájuk, Hermione – legyintett Ron.

– Hűha, Fred lesz itt nemulass, ha ezek ketten ránk szállnak – visította George, amikor meglátta, hogy Hermione borítékjából is előkerült a jelvény.

– Hát igen, vége a régi szép időknek, a sok csibészkedésnek – kacagta Fred.

– Hagyjátok már abba! – förmedt rájuk Ginny – Ha nem szeditek össze magatokat, nélkületek megyünk vásárolni! – fenyegette őket, mire Fred és George összenéztek, és egy utolsó nevetéshullám után befogták a szájukat.

Időközben Harry is felébredt, és örömmel hallgatta, ahogy Ron elújságolta neki, hogy prefektus lesz, illetve azt, hogy kap egy új seprűt.

– Mármint, tudom, hogy Nimbuszra nincs pénzünk, de kijött nemrég az új Jólsep-R modell, annak nagyon örülnék – magyarázta.

– Elmennék veletek – mondta Harry, majd sóhajtott – De már csak ma tölthetek időt Siriusszal.

– Tudom, az sokkal fontosabb. Érezzétek jól magatokat – biztosította róla Ron – De majd repülsz velem egyet délután? – kérte, mire Harry bólintott.

– Ez nem kérdés, Ron – mondta mosolyogva.

– Megvárjuk anyáékat? – kérdezte Ginny, és megforgatta a szemeit, amikor az ikrek már a kezükbe vették a hopp poros edényt.

– Minek? – kérdezte meglepetten Fred, és belemarkolt a porba.

– Anya úgyis csak Roncimonci lelkecskéjével fog foglalkozni végig – mondta selypítve George, miközben átvette a bátyjától az edényt, és ő is elvett egy marknyi hopp port.

– Ha megígéritek, hogy befejezitek ezt, akkor mehetünk – állt fel Hermione, mire az ikrek vállat vontak, bólintottak és seperc alatt eltűntek a kandallóban. Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, majd Ronhoz fordult. – Később csatlakozunk hozzátok, Ron – biccentett a barátjának, majd miután Ron rábólintott, ő is a kandallóhoz sétált.

Végül Ginny is elment, Ron és Harry pedig neki láttak a reggelinek.

***

Az Abszol úton töltött délelőtt meglehetősen kellemesre sikeredett. Hermione és Ginny a nap nagy részét Madam Malkin talárszabászatában és a Czikornyai és Patzában töltötték, majd később elmentek fagyizni Florean Fortescue szalonjába. Fred és George ellenben, láthatóan a bájitalos boltokat fedezték fel.

Ebédidő tájékán végül találkoztak Mr. és Mrs. Weasley-vel és a boldogan mosolygó Ronnal, akinek már a kezében díszelgett az új Jólsep-R modell.

– Szép seprű, Ron – dicsérte meg Hermione, mire Ron mosolya még szélesebbé vált.

– Kösz, Hermione – mondta a fiú.

– Hol van Fred és George? – érdeklődte gyanakodva Mrs. Weasley, amikor végignézett a két lányon.

– Amikor legutóbb láttuk őket, üstöket nézegettek – vont vállat Ginny.

– Előtte pedig a patikában voltak – magyarázta Hermione.

– Mégis minek? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Mrs. Weasley – Nem is járnak már bájitaltanra, hiszen nem csináltak belőle RBF vizsgát, így nem járhatnak a RAVASZ előkészítő csoportba! – A végét szégyenkezve suttogta.

– Nem tudom, mire készülnek – szorította össze az ajkait Ginny.

\- Bájitaltanra járhatnak, csak nem a RAVASZ előkészítő csoportba - vont vállat Hermione, mire Mrs. Weasley bólintott, bár látszott rajta, hogy továbbra sem értette az ikrek viselkedését.

– Tudjátok, mit? – mosolyodott el optimistán Mr. Weasley – Majd megkérdezzük tőlük később, de most inkább kerítsétek elő őket, és menjünk haza ebédelni.

– Rendben – mondta Ginny, Ron és Hermione pedig bólintottak, mielőtt elindultak a bájitalkellékes bolt felé, ahol utoljára látták az ikreket.

– Hogy hogy nem mondtad el a szüleinknek, hogy mire készülnek? – kérdezte Ron Hermionétól, mire a boszorkány vállat vont.

– Több okból, Ronald – emelte ki – Egy, fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mire készülnek. Rajta kaptam őket főzés közben? Igen, még az első napon. Megpróbáltak megetetni velem valami fura cukorkát pár napja? Igen, de rájöttek, hogy engem nem olyan könnyű csőbe húzni – emelte ki mosolyogva – Harmadjára pedig nem hiszem, hogy nekem kellene ezt, bármi is legyen ez, közölni a szüleitekkel.

– Hermionénak igaza van – értett egyet Ginny – Amíg nem tudjuk biztosra, nincs értelme halálra ijeszteni anyát – emelte ki.

– Nekem meséltek pár dolgot, de olyan lelkesen hadarták, hogy felét sem fogtam fel – mondta nevetve Ron.

Hermione már rákérdezett volna, hogy mégis mit tudott Ron, amit ők nem, amikor megjelent vigyorogva Fred és George az egyik eldugottabb patikából.

– Végeztetek? Már éhen halok – érdeklődte Ron.

– Persze – mondta önelégülten Fred.

– Mindent megvettünk ahhoz, hogy pokollá tegyük az első prefektusi évedet – vihogta George.

– Ugye tudjátok, hogy szívbaj nélkül le fogjuk vonni a Griffendél pontjait, ha nem fértek a bőrötökbe? – kérdezte kihívóan Hermione, az ikrek pedig felnevettek.

– Dehogy – legyintett George.

– Túlságosan szereted hozzá a Griffendélt – emlékeztette rá Fred, majd kacsintott egyet.

Hermione elpirult, de próbálta leplezni, ahogy csak tudta.

– Ki szeretnétek próbálni? – kérdezte végül, mire Fred és George is vállat vontak.

Hamarosan visszamentek a Weasley szülőkhöz, majd együtt hazatértek a Grimmauld térre. Megebédeltek, és egy darabig mindenki beszélgetett az asztalnál. A nyári szünet utolsó délutánja kellemesen telt a fiatalok számára, Harry, Ron, Ginny és az ikrek ismét kviddicseztek, és Harry legnagyobb örömére, még Siriust is rávették, hogy beszálljon egy rövid időre. Hermione egy ideig nézte őket; szórakoztatónak találta, hogy az idősebb mágus is seprűre ült, de egy idő után, szokásához híven, inkább olvasott. Olyan jól szórakoztak, hogy mire észbe kaptak, már este volt. És mivel másnap visszautaztak Roxfortba, Molly hamar ágyba dugta őket, de persze csak az után, hogy meggyőződött róla, hogy mindenki mindenét elpakolta a ládájába.

Egyikük sem számított azokra a borzalmakra, amik vártak rájuk az új tanévben. Harry, igaz sejtette, hogy most, hogy Voldemort visszatért, még keményebb dolgokra kellett számítaniuk. Egész úton Sirius szavain rágódott, azon, amit a férfi még indulás előtt mondott neki. Nem értette, hogy mi ütött a többiekbe, hiszen ők is tudták, hogy Voldemort visszatért, de láthatóan vagy figyelmen kívül hagyták ezt a tényt, vagy a saját lelkiviláguk érdekében inkább nem hitték el. Hermionét lekötötték az RBF vizsgák. Már a vonaton elkezdte összeírni, hogy miből akart vizsgázni, és azt, hogy ehhez milyen könyvekre lesz majd szüksége. Ginny és Ron a kviddicsről kokettáltak egész idő alatt, az ikrek pedig csak beköszöntek, majd a mellettük lévő kupéban nevetgéltek Angelinával, Katie-vel, Aliciával és Lee Jordannal. Szóval, Harryn kívül senki nem sejtette, hogy amint leszálltak a vonatról sok dologban meg fog változni az életük.


End file.
